Kagome's Death, Inuyasha's Choice
by Fuzzy Ears Fan
Summary: Kagome is killed while trying to save Inuyasha. What will he do? To what lengths will he go to save the girl he can't live without? FINISHED!
1. Part I

A/N Hi! This is my first fan fic, so please read and review. Thoughts are in italics.

"Bye!" Kagome cried after Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"I still don't know why we're doing this." Inuyasha said.

"I wanted to spend some time alone with you, that's all. Besides, they deserve a break. We've been working really hard lately." Kagome answered.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said.

The two of them had left Kaede's village only the day before, and Kagome and Inuyasha had already gotten into an argument.

"I can't believe you!" Kagome screamed.

"What? You're the one who rolled on top of me!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"Huh! Likely story! You've been spending too much time with Miroku!" she exclaimed.

"How would I pull you on top of me, without waking you up? Huh, answer that!" he cried.

Kagome stopped. She didn't know how to answer that. She pondered the question herself.

"That's what I though!" Inuyasha said victoriously.

The two of them walked on in silence for a while. Kagome couldn't believe that she had actually rolled on top of Inuyasha and slept that close to him. He just walked on smiling. He loved it when he was right, and that wasn't the case very often.

"_Even if I did roll on top of him, why didn't he wake up and move me off. He's a light sleeper. Could it be because he wanted me that close to him? No, he loves Kikyo, not me." _

Kagome couldn't get the thought out of her mind. Inuyasha was thinking about it too.

"_Why didn't I wake up? It couldn't be that I wanted her to stay there. Maybe there is more between us than I thought. Geez, emotions are confusing!"_

Kikyo heard someone yell.

"_I know that voice."_

She started to follow the sound.

"_I knew it! How could I forget the voice of Inuyasha? What is he up too? Where are the monk and the demon slayer? Could it be that he is alone with that girl? This may be my only chance to get my revenge on him. You will die Inuyasha, by my hand!" _

__

That night Kagome made sure that she slept far away from Inuyasha. Not that he cared.

"_Huh! She doesn't want a repeat of last night. She knows that she was the one who rolled on top of me."_

He made a fire and the two of them settled down. The night was clear and cool, unusual for the summer season. It didn't help that Inuyasha felt strangely. Of course he didn't tell Kagome about his feeling.

"_It's probably nothing, and there's no use getting her all worked up over nothing." _

Kagome settled in and went to sleep quickly. She was tired after a day of walking and arguing.

"_I wish he would be nicer to me. He's so quick to blame someone else for everything, or he takes action before he knows all the facts. It's just so exhausting."_

After Inuyasha was sure Kagome was asleep, he sat up. He walked closer to the fire and stared into the flames.

"_I just can't go to sleep. Something is bothering me, but I can't tell what it is just yet. I'll stay up tonight, just to be safe."_

This plan didn't last long. He was also exhausted, and soon after fell into an, uncharacteristic, deep sleep. Something in the shadows moved closer to their camp.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up early. The sun had just peeked over the mountains, shedding its first weak rays of light.

"_This scent, I know this scent."_

Inuyasha stood up silently, not waking Kagome. He followed his nose to the source of the intriguing smell.

"_It can't be, could it? Why would she be here?"_

He walked into a clearing not far from the campsite. Kikyo was standing in the middle of it.

"_Inuyasha, what a fool! He is coming willingly into his own demise." _

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing. I just came to kill you!" She replied.

She reached behind her and pulled an arrow out. She fitted it to her bow, and let it fly. It happened so fast that Inuyasha didn't even know what happened. The arrow flew to its mark, piercing Inuyasha's shoulder. He fell to his knees.

"Kikyo? Wha...What's going on?" He stammered.

"Your day of death has finally come Inuyasha! Prepare to meet your maker!" Kikyo screamed as she fitted three more arrows to her bow.

"NO!!!!!" came a yell from the brush.

"_What!?"_

Inuyasha looked up, horror showing on his face.

Kagome awoke with a start. She looked around, sleep clinging to her.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?!" She called.

She heard something, very faintly, in the distance. She got up, not knowing where she was going.

"_That sound, something about it, something is terribly wrong."_

She came to the clearing where Inuyasha and Kikyo stood.

"Oh nothing. I just came to kill you!"

"_Kikyo, Inuyasha, what's going on? Did she just say she was going to kill Inuyasha?"_

A horrible sound disrupted Kagome's thoughts. She watched as Kikyo's arrow pierced Inuyasha's shoulder.

"_No! Inuyasha!" _

"Your day of death has finally come Inuyasha! Prepare to meet your maker!"

"NO!!!!!" Kagome yelled.

Before she knew what was happening, she was running into the clearing. Kikyo let her arrows fly. All three of them pierced Kagome.

"KAGOME!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome watched as her blood dripped from her body, staining the earth.

"_Inuyasha..."_

Everything went black.

A/N So, what do ya think? Please review!


	2. Part II

A/N: Thanks blackcatt for your review! This chapter should answer your question. There might be a little O.O.C. in this chapter, but oh well! It's my story.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

He jumped up and caught her in his arms.

"Kagome, Kagome!" He whispered.

"What a foolish mortal girl, dying for you." Kikyo said.

"You did this, you killed her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It was her that jumped in front of you. I was aiming to kill you, not her." Kikyo replied calmly.

Inuyasha laid Kagome's lifeless body gently on the ground. He stood over her for a minute with his eyes closed.

"_I won't cry. I won't give her that satisfaction."_

Kikyo took another arrow and fit it to her bow. She let it go, and it was heading straight for Inuyasha. He was quicker than that. He whirled around and grabbed the arrow in mid air. Kikyo gasped.

"You're senses are picking up Inuyasha." She said.

"You'll pay Kikyo! You'll pay for killing Kagome, with you're life." He growled.

"We'll see who'll die, but it won't be me. I have no desire to go back to hell." She replied.

"Well, that's too bad!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't get so tense Inuyasha. You wouldn't want to do something you'll regret." Kikyo said.

"I already did something I regret. I fell into your trap. I believed that I was in love with you, when what I was really doing was hurting the one I really loved." He whispered.

"You truly believe that you loved that girl. You're more pathetic than I thought." She answered.

"Her name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME!" Inuyasha yelled.

In a lightning quick motion Inuyasha leapt over to Kikyo and clawed at her face. The left side was maimed and bleeding.

"I was going to kill you quickly so you wouldn't feel any pain, but now I think I'll let you suffer." She said.

"You'll be the one who'll suffer!" Inuyasha growled.

"_I'll avenge you're death Kagome, I swear!"_

Inuyasha ripped out the arrow in his shoulder and ran at Kikyo. She was the quicker one this time and shot an arrow directly through Inuyasha's throat.

"Urgh!" He wheezed.

"_I have to avenge Kagome, no matter what happens to me!"_

Inuyasha leapt at Kikyo again. This time he whipped her bow and arrows out of her hands. He pinned her beneath him on the ground with one of his hands pressed on her throat.

"You should have stayed in hell, so I'm only too happy to send you back. Oh, and this time, don't get kicked out." Inuyasha said.

"I may not come back, but I'll always haunt your memories." She whispered.

"I can deal with that!" Inuyasha yelled.

He thrust his free hand into her chest. As her ripped out Kikyo's heart, her body turned back into clay. Inuyasha crushed the heart in his hand. He stood up and watched as Kikyo's gathered souls floated up into the sky, and the wind blew all that was left of her away.

"Goodbye Kikyo." He whispered.

Inuyasha looked at his hands. Kikyo's blood started to vanish.

"_I guess she's really gone."_

He fell to his knees. Using all of his strength, he crawled over to Kagome's body.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt, but I was the one who hurt you the most. Kagome, if there was any way that I could trade places with you, I would. Your life is worth ten of my lives." Inuyasha wheezed.

The tears came then. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha shed tears for another.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make it longer next time. Please review!


	3. Part III

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm touched! Oh, but to you Tori Youkai, I am fully aware that Kikyo doesn't want to kill Inuyasha, but since I hate her, I decided to kill her. Hello! It's my story! By the way, for my story to make any sense whatsoever, Kagome had to die. If you keep reading, then it will make more sense. By the way, whoever said that she stays dead? Oops! (covers mouth with hand) Did I say that out loud?! Oh well! Yall were gonna find out anyway in this chapter. There is a little O.O. C. again in this one. To the story!

Inuyasha fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Kagome, still protecting her, even in death. When the sun rose above the hills his wounds were healed enough so that he could breathe and move normally.

"_I have to clean her up."_

He wiped the last tears from his eyes as he moved Kagome gently beside him. Her eyes were still open. The fear and shock remained in them. Inuyasha had to use all his strength to keep himself from bursting into tears again. He took his forefinger and his thumb, and ever so gently closed the once bright brown eyes.

"_Now to the arrows." _

He removed the three arrows. Kagome's blood was still warm as it dripped to the earth. After the arrows had been removed, Inuyasha took a cloth from the inside of his shirt (I can't think of the word for what it's really called) and wiped the wounds clean. He bent his head, and when he did the enchanted necklace fell from around his neck. He picked it up slowly.

"_She's dead, why should it stay on?"_

At this, no amount of strength could have kept the burning tears from trickling down his face.

"You're really gone!" He whispered hiding his face in her clothes.

His arms were spread across Kagome's stomach, and his head was resting between them. His cold tears were staining her shirt.

When Inuyasha had gathered his emotions again, he came to the realization that he had to bury Kagome.

"_I can't stand the thought of putting you in a ditch and covering you with dirt."_

"I wish there was some way of bringing you back, of retrieving your soul. Some way to resurrect you." He said.

"_Maybe I can. Maybe there is a way to bring you back. You wouldn't go to hell, so, I'll go to heaven."_

"Yes, I'll go to heaven and bring back your soul! You'll live again Kagome, or I'll join you in death. I'll never leave you." Inuyasha yelled.

The next day Inuyasha carried Kagome's body to Kaede's village. He got lots of horrified looks as he walked through the streets to Kaede's hut.

"What have you done?! Is Lady Kagome dead?!" Kaede exclaimed.

Inuyasha gently laid her on the floor.

"She was killed by Kikyo's hand, and I killed Kikyo." Inuyasha replied with his eyes cast down.

"No! I cannot believe you! My older sister killed Lady Kagome, never!" Kaede whispered.

"It's true. I'm going to try to retrieve Kagome's soul. Will you tend to her body until I get back?" Inuyasha asked.

Kaede nodded.

"If I don't return in three days, bury her. Put another plot next to her, with my name over it." Inuyasha whispered.

"What! You want me to give you a grave, when you'll still be alive?!" Kaede said in confusion.

"If I don't return in three days, I won't be alive." Inuyasha answered.

He bounded out the door before Kaede could refuse his request.

"_Please don't let the others come back before I do. I'll never be able to explain to them why Kagome died."_

A/N: Well, that's all for now. Sorry it's so short again. Please review!


	4. Part IV

A/N: I just want to clear up any confusion that you might be having. No, sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. I also am NOT a Kagome hater! I love Kagome! She and Inuyasha are the perfect couple and I love them both. Just wanted all of you to know that. To the story!

ïïïï

Inuyasha headed toward the mountains.

"_It's far, but I won't stop until I get there. I've heard rumors that the stairway to heaven is at the top of the highest peak. I guess I'll find out"_

He leapt through the forest at unbelievable speed. He was determined to save Kagome. Nothing was going to stop him.

ïïïï

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo headed toward Kaede's village. They were rested and ready to get back to business. Plus, they all missed their friends.

"It was good to take a break from battling." Sango said while stroking Kirara.

"It sure was, but I do miss Kagome, and even Inuyasha." Shippo said happily.

"I wonder what they did while we were gone." Miroku said smiling.

"Hentai! There is a child present!" Sango screamed slapping him.(A/N: Sorry if I didn't spell that right!)

The three of them headed into the village. The villagers were acting very strangely. They cast odd looks at the confused trio. A few women broke into tears as they passed.

"What's going on?" Sango whispered.

"I don't know." Miroku answered back.

The group headed towards Kaede's hut. Shippo entered first. He saw that Kaede was bending over something in the corner.

"Hi Kaede! We're back!" He exclaimed merrily.

"Oh, so soon!" Kaede replied, worry evident in her voice.

The other two entered the hut.

"Kaede, what is it?" Sango asked.

Shippo walked over to Kaede.

"No! Stay back!" She exclaimed, but it was too late.

Shippo had found what Kaede was trying to conceal. The young fox stared in disbelief.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome?!" He gasped.

"What!!!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed together.

The two of them rushed across the hut.

"Kagome, what happened to you? Kagome?" Sango asked worried.

She bent over her friend's body. Sango touched her shoulder and pulled her hand back instantly.

"She's as cold as ice!" She whispered.

"What had become of her?" Miroku demanded.

Kaede looked away from the three. She did not want to tell them the truth, but she knew she must.

"Lady Kagome was killed." Kaede whispered.

All three of them gasped.

"No! This cannot be true!" Sango cried standing up quickly.

She lost her balance and fell into Miroku. He caught her and felt as her tears wet his robes. Shippo fell to the ground. He had lost all the feeling in his legs and they couldn't support him. His eyes could not contain his tears as they spilled down his cheeks.

"_I never even got to tell her that she was like a mother to me. I loved her!"_

Kaede backed out the door.

"_They need time alone together. They need to mourn. Inuyasha, please come back soon!"_

ïïïï

A/N: It's so short!! I'm so sorry for the length. It seemed like it would be a lot longer when I wrote it on paper. Darn computer! Sorry, I didn't mean it! I love you! (Hugs the monitor) Yes, I'm crazy. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	5. Part V

A/N: I'm so sorry!!! I go to year round school and these past few weeks have been our time off. My family went on vacation, and as you would know it, there wasn't a computer handy. I promise to update more often. Thanks for being so patient!

ïïïï

Inuyasha reached the mountains. He had been traveling non-stop. He hadn't even stopped to rest the night before.

"_There it is; the mountain peak."_

His legs burned from being worked so long. He ignored the pain.

"I have two days to get back to the village with Kagome's soul, or else...." He trailed off.

Inuyasha didn't want to think about Kagome being put into the ground; to have her beautiful face covered with dirt. He shuddered. The thought was just too horrible for him to bear.

ïïïï

He leapt up the side of the tallest mountain. The cool, smooth rock felt good to his tired feet. He kept his eyes on the summit.

"_I hope the legends are true."_

With one final jump he landed at the peak of the mountain. It was barren. Gray and black rocks were the only thing in sight. A heavy fog hung all around. Inuyasha fell to his knees. He was too weak and too angry to keep standing.

"Where is it?! Where are you?! Where do I have to go?! What do I have to do?! I'm her last hope! I'm the reason she died! I have to save her! Please, let me save her!" He yelled.

A tear fell from each of his eyes. As soon as they hit the ground the fog lifted. Inuyasha looked up at the sky. Something was coming towards him. He could see that it was golden the way the sun reflected off of it. He jumped up once he realized what it was. Descending from the sky was a spiral staircase, the staircase to heaven.

ïïïï

It was a magnificent sight. The fog came back, shielding the mountain from sight to passers by. The staircase spiraled down, giving light to the darkness. As Inuyasha looked at it he felt calmed. The staircase stopped right at his feet.

"Thank you." Inuyasha whispered.

He hesitated for a moment, but then took off running up the stairs.

"_Kagome, hang on a little longer."_

ïïïï

The stairs seemed to go on and on. Inuyasha felt like he had been running for days. Just when he thought he would collapse, he saw the top of the staircase. As he mounted the last stair, he saw a breathtaking sight. He slowly stepped off the staircase. The moment he did, it disappeared. Inuyasha looked around him. The grass he stood on was the greenest he'd ever seen. There where rivers, valleys, and flowers as far as his eyes could see. These were not what caught his attention though. A gorgeous golden gate was in front of him. The strange thing was that nothing seemed to be behind it.

"_Why would Kagome ever want to come back with me?"_

A voice broke Inuyasha's thoughts.

"May I help you?" It asked.

ïïïï

A/N: Once again, it's short. I can't seem to make it any longer. It's a curse! Oh well. As always, please review.


	6. Part VI

A/N: I'm so so so so so so, and let me say it again, so sorry for not updating! It's been almost a month! I will try to be better, but if it's not one thing it's your mother. She's breathing down my neck to do good in school and to not become obsessed with Inuyasha. Little does she know that I already am! Evil Snicker Anyways, on to the story!

ïïïï

Miroku just held Sango. He stroked her back and her head as she cried into him.

"She was like the sister I never had! She was family!" She cried.

Miroku didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Sango had said what he was feeling. Shippo was finally able to stand. Slowly he inched his way closer to Kagome. He put his head over her silent heart.

"I've done this so many times. The steady rhythm used to comfort me as I slept. What I wouldn't give to hear it again." He whispered.

"Shippo, come here." Sango said opening her arms.

He ran into her embrace. The three companions stood together, using each other for support. Kirara liked Kagome's hand, as if to say her own goodbye.

ïïïï

It was past sunset when Kaede finally returned. Shippo was curled up next to Kagome, fast asleep. Sango sat beside him stroking Kirara. Miroku was on the other side of Shippo meditating. As soon as the old miko had crossed the threshold Sango looked up. The question she was dying to ask was written clearly on her tear stained face.

"Yes child, I will tell ye what happened to Lady Kagome." Kaede answered the silent woman.

Shippo woke with a start. He was startled by the sound of someone's voice. He laid back down when he realized it was only Kaede. She walked over to join the group on the floor. Miroku opened his eyes.

"Did she die painlessly? Was it an instant death?" He asked quietly.

"I am almost certain." Kaede replied.

Sango sighed.

"_A small relief. She did not suffer."_

Kaede began the tragic tale of Kagome's death. The three gasped when she told of Inuyasha killing Kikyo. Tears sprang to their eyes when she told of Inuyasha carrying Kagome's body to her.

"He told me to bury her and give him a grave next to her if he did not return in three days. The sun is rising on the second day." She said.

The sun had indeed begun to rise. It was just peeking over the horizon.

"You mean if he doesn't come back tomorrow then..." Shippo trailed off. He just couldn't say it.

New tears streamed from his eyes. Sango gathered him into her arms and stroked his head. She whispered comforting things to him to try and stop his tears. Miroku stood up. He silently walked out of the hut and starred up at the sky. The last star was fading. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Please return to us Inuyasha. We all need Kagome back, but even worse than losing her would be losing both of you. You are like my brother, and a father figure to Shippo. We're a family, and families need to stay together. Please Inuyasha, wherever you are, do not do anything rash. I understand that you love Kagome, we all do. I understand that you want to save her and that you feel responsible for her death, but that's no reason to take your own life. We forgive you, so come back to us." He whispered.

He looked up again and saw the birds starting to sing. The world was waking up to a new day.

"_Life goes on."_

He turned and walked back into the hut to the smell of breakfast cooking.

ïïïï

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and for being so patient. I love all of you guys! As always it's very short, but oh well! I don't write long stuff. Mostly because I can't type very well and it takes forever. It took me an hour to type this. I don't know how I'm going to graduate, but we'll see how that goes once May comes. Now review. Please and thank you!


	7. Part VII

A/N: Wow! I'm back already! Okay too happy. I actually did this on purpose because I made you guys wait so long before. So here it is!

ïïïï

"May I help you?" The voice asked again.

Inuyasha turned to see a very old man. His face was riddled with wrinkles. His eyes a pale blue. He was of short stature, and he was very round. He was bent over and leaning on a wooden cane.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

The old man smiled and answered, "I am the gatekeeper to the realm of heaven. May I ask your name?"

Inuyasha stared at the man.

"_I made it?! I'm not dreaming?!"_

"Inu...Inuyasha." He stuttered.

"Inuyasha huh? It doesn't sound familiar, but let me check." The gatekeeper said.

He hobbled over to a golden pedestal. He started flipping through pages of a very large book. He evidently found what he was looking for, because he stopped.

"You're not dead are you?" He asked.

Inuyasha was a little surprised at his question.

"No, I...I don't think so." He answered.

"Well, I can't let you in. Not only are you living, but you're also half demon. Demons are forbidden in the realm of heaven." The gatekeeper said with a frown.

"I don't want to stay! I just want to retrieve a soul!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Retrieve a soul? Who's soul?" The gatekeeper asked puzzled.

"A soul that didn't deserve to leave her body yet." Inuyasha whispered.

"Oh, I see. You want to retrieve the soul of your love. I'm truly sorry, but I still cannot let you in." The gatekeeper replied.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

"_I came all this way, and I can't get in!"_

"There must be some way! I have to retrieve Kagome's soul!" He yelled.

"There is no such way. It is impossible. I am sorry." The gatekeeper whispered.

Inuyasha fell to his knees. Tears streamed from his eyes.

"_Kagome, why must you always be out of my grasp? I'm so sorry Kagome. I can't live without you, so I'll go to hell of my own accord. If I don't die, then I'll be living in a hell far worse than the real one. Everything reminds me of you. Every time I close my eyes I see you! Why didn't I tell you how I feel about you? Why did I let you die thinking that I didn't love you? Kagome my life belongs to you, not Kikyo! I chose you Kagome!"_

The gatekeeper watched as the hanyou cried. A thought struck him.

"You are only half demon, correct?" He asked.

Inuyasha looked up and nodded.

"Then you turn into a mortal on one given night, correct?" He continued.

Another nod from Inuyasha.

"If you turned into a full mortal, then I could let you in." He said.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. He would be able to save Kagome after all.

"Yes, I could let you in. However, you would have to choose. Become a mortal and save the girl, or be a hanyou and live without her." He stated.

ïïïï

A/N: So, what ya think? Don't expect me to update this quick every time, but I will be better about it. I know I hate it when people don't update, and I don't want to be a hypocrite. Now I will ask you to do what I always ask you to do, review!


	8. Part VIII

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating! I had writers block like you would not believe! Well I hope this makes up for it!

ïïïï

Inuyasha was shocked and confused. All he could do was stare at the gatekeeper.

"You, you mean I would have to choose to be a mortal forever in order to save her?" he stuttered.

The gatekeeper nodded as he said, "If you choose to stay a hanyou nothing will change. You will only be mortal once a month. However, if you choose to become a mortal, then that is what you will be forever more. Think long and hard about this boy. Once you decide there'll be no turning back."

"_In order to save Kagome I'll have to become a full mortal. I'll have to give up all of my demonic powers. That's a small price to pay to see her alive again, to hear her voice."_

Inuyasha looked up at the gatekeeper again and whispered, "What do I have to do?"

The gatekeeper's eyes widened. He had never known that demons, or hanyous for that matter, could love a mortal at all. Much less enough to change their entire being.

"Are you sure? Is she really that important?" He asked.

Inuyasha's blood started to boil. How could he even ask that question! How dare he ask that question!

"Of course she is! I love her more than life itself! I'll do anything to bring her back! Now, what do I have to do to become mortal?!" He yelled.

The gatekeeper was astonished, but he did not show it. Instead he calmly took a step toward Inuyasha.

"The answer lies within you. I can do nothing." He answered.

Inuyasha was about to burst. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"What do you mean the answer lies within me? That makes no sense." He growled.

The gatekeeper sighed.

"In order to make yourself transform you have to want it with every fiber of you being. You must truly yearn to be mortal." He replied.

"_That doesn't seem so hard"_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and wished to be mortal. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. He tried it one last time. Nothing.

"It's not working!" He growled.

"You are not truly wishing it to happen. Your entire body, your entire soul, must wish it." The gatekeeper answered.

Inuyasha nodded. He closed his eyes once more. He let his thoughts drift to memories of Kagome.

"_Kagome, your smile sent chills up my spine. Your laugh made my heart leap. I loved nothing more than to watch you sleep, to know you were safe. Why did you leave me?! Why did you save me?! Why couldn't I protect you?! The one time it mattered, and I let you down. I wish I was mortal! I wish I could take your place! Please, please let me be mortal! Let me save you Kagome! I can't live without you! It wasn't your time to die, I know it! Let me bring you back! You need to know how much you mean to me! You need to know how much I love you! Please, let me bring you back!"_

A single tear fell from each of Inuyasha's eyes. Suddenly a blinding white light engulfed his body. The gatekeeper turned away and smiled. A wind came out of nowhere. As it blew past Inuyasha his silver locks turned black. His claws retracted into his fingers, becoming normal nails. His fangs disappeared replaced with normal teeth. When he opened his eyes they were no longer golden orbs, but a misty purple. Inuyasha was no longer a hanyou. He was a mortal.

ïïïï

A/N: Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks in advance!


	9. Part IX

A/N: Like I said in the last chapter, I'm trying to make it up to you for not updating in such a long time. So here is another chapter for you to enjoy. At least I hope you enjoy it.

ïïïï

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He looked at his hands and felt his teeth.

"Did I do it? Am I mortal?" He asked the gatekeeper.

He smiled and answered, "Yes my boy. You did it! You are now a full mortal and able to enter the realm of heaven."

Inuyasha had mixed emotions. He felt ecstatic that he would be able to save Kagome, but he also felt that the one thing that connected him with his father was now gone.

"_I'm sorry father, but I need her with me."_

"What's wrong? Don't you want to save the girl?" The gatekeeper asked.

"Of course I do! It's just....nothing. Let me in!" He answered.

"Yes, yes." The gatekeeper said while hobbling over to the magnificent gate.

He took a large golden key out of his pocked. He tuned the key in the lock and the gat swung open on its own. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. A blinding light was shining through the gate.

"Well, go on my boy." The gatekeeper said.

Inuyasha walked slowly to the entrance shielding his eyes. He took a last look at the gatekeeper, and then stepped over the threshold into heaven.

ïïïï

As soon as he was over the boundary the light disappeared. Inuyasha looked around him as his eyes focused. What he saw was nothing like what he imagined heaven to be like. It looked like a normal village. There were huts and streets and people walking around. He knew he was still in heaven only because there were angels with large white wings. Just being there made Inuyasha feel calm and peaceful. There was no hate, no pain, no sin. This realm was pure down to the very dirt beneath his feet.

"How will I ever be able to find Kagome?" He asked nobody in particular.

A small child heard him and answered, "All new souls go to see the Master."

Inuyasha looked down. The young boy was no older than Shippo. He wondered how the child had died.

"Follow the signs to get to the Master." The child continued.

Inuyasha looked and sure enough, there were signs directing the "new souls" through the realm. He started walking in the direction indicated on the signs. He knew he was where he was supposed to be because he saw a long line of people. Inuyasha scanned the group until he saw a familiar green mini-skirt.

"Kagome!" He whispered. "Kagome!" He said a little louder walking towards the girl. "Kagome!" He shouted running towards her.

Kagome turned around and a smile instantly leapt onto her face.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted running towards him.

Inuyasha opened his arms to embrace her, but when they reached each other, Kagome passed right through him.

ïïïï

A/N: I know, I know, I'm evil. No worries though! I'll update no later than next Saturday and you'll find out what happens! Until then, review!


	10. Part X

A/N: I know, I know! This isn't no later than Saturday, but I was sick. Still am in fact. But I couldn't keep you waiting any longer. I'm so sorry. I get sick at the most inopportune time, I know. Here you go!

ïïïï

They both stopped. Inuyasha turned around slowly. Kagome stared up at him. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not the Kagome you came here for. I'm just her soul." She said.

He lifted his had to her face. He tried to wipe away the salty tears running down her cheeks, but his hand passed right through her. He didn't feel a thing.

"_Why?! Why must I be tortured this way?! She's right in front of me, and I can't touch her. This is only Kagome's soul! Her body lies lifeless in the land of the living. Why must I always lose the ones I love? First Kikyo, _(A/N: GURRRR!!!)_ now Kagome! But, I love Kagome so much more than I ever loved Kikyo. Why must she be out of my reach when she's right in front of me?!"_

He suddenly realized something.

"Wait a minute! You are the Kagome I came here for! I love you! I love everything about you! Your body, heart, mind, and soul! Kagome, I...I need you with me. I...I want you to come back." He whispered.

"I need to be with you, and I want to be with you Inuyasha, but how can I come back?" She asked.

Inuyasha pondered this for a moment. The answer came to him as if it slapped him in the face.

"We'll ask the Master." He replied.

ïïïï

The two of them stood in line for what seemed like an eternity. They finally reached the front and were brought in to see the Master. Out of respect "Kagome" bowed, and when she saw that Inuyasha didn't, she told him to "sit".

"_Yep, this is Kagome's soul all right!"_

"Master, I wish to make a request." "Kagome" said still bowing.

Inuyasha got up and nodded.

"What is your request Kagome?" The Master asked.

His voice was deep, but gentle and loving. Inuyasha could hear his age projected in his voice. He was very old, even though his body looked to be only twenty or thirty years old. He was calmed the moment the Master spoke. Inuyasha was puzzled by this, but did not say anything.

"Master, I wish to return to my body." "Kagome" answered.

It was Inuyasha's turn to speak.

"I wish to take her back with me." He said.

The Master looked at Inuyasha and slowly spoke to him, "You do not think it was Kagome's time to die. You feel responsible for her death and so you have come to retrieve her soul. You do not think you could go on living without her by your side, and yet you never told her this when she was with you all that time?"

"I have told her!" Inuyasha said in his own defense.

"Only after she could not hear you. What makes you think I will let you resurrect her when she doesn't even know why you need her back in your life?" The Master replied.

Inuyasha couldn't believe this.

"I've given up everything for her! I've protected her with my life so many times. The one time I couldn't protect her, she left me. I'd trade places with her if I could. I don't want to save her for my well being, but for everyone else's. I don't care what happens to me as long as she's safe! I no longer deserve to live, but she does! I'm begging you, let Kagome live! Give her another chance!" He exclaimed.

"You truly desire her to live. I see this now. Your plea will be granted." The Master said.

He waved his hand over "Kagome's" head. She started to disappear. Inuyasha tried to grab her hand, but it vanished.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

His question never got answered. Everything around him faded into darkness.

ïïïï

A/N: There you go! Please don't hate me! I swear this will be a happy ending and everything will be peachy keen. Whoa! I just realized I'm in the double digits! Awesome! Anyway, I'll update soon, sick or not! Sorry again! Review. Please and thank you!


	11. Part XI

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating for like an entire month, but first I had writers block, then disabled the thingy that lets you add new chapters, and to top it all off I had tons of school work! Well now I'm back, and that's all that matters. Oh, by the way, thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I have 100 reviews and I wasn't even expecting 50! Well, on to the chapter.



That night in Kaede's hut seemed never ending. All the occupants knew that if Inuyasha did not return by the end of the next day that they would have to bury Kagome.

"I just don't think I can do it." Sango whispered.

"I agree, but we must. It was Inuyasha's last request." Miroku answered.

They were whispering, even though everyone was awake. How could anyone sleep with all the tension in the air?

"You speak of him as if he is already dead. I have faith that he will return, and this will all be nothing but a bad dream." Sango stated.

Miroku nodded. In his heart he was just as anxious as everyone else. He didn't want to have to bury one of his friends, much less two. He had faith that they would return, even if he didn't show it.

"_If you don't have expectations, you can't be disappointed."_

Then they fell silent. The two were too lost in their own thoughts to speak. So much was racing through their heads. What would life be like without the happy-go-lucky girl and the stubborn arrogant boy? Neither one of them wanted to find out. Silence fell on the hut, but it wasn't a comfortable silence.



Silence never lasts long in feudal Japan, and soon it was broken. Long before sunrise a blinding light entered the hut. Everyone was alert in an instant and ready to fight. Sango with her boomerang and Miroku with his staff ran outside to face the unknown foe. As soon as they left the hut however, they dropped their weapons. Shippo peeked out the door to see what the hold-up was. The sight was too much for him to take. Inuyasha was lying on his back, eyes closed, holding a ball of blue light. To top it all off, he was mortal on a full moon! Kaede came out to see what all the commotion was about. She about fainted when she saw Inuyasha and what he was holding.

"Get him into the hut! Be as careful with him as possible!" She ordered Miroku and Sango.

As carefully as possible they lifted their friend from the ground. Once they got him settled inside Kaede asked them to bring Kagome's body to her and set it down beside Inuyasha's. When this was done she shooed them away.

"Inuyasha, you clever little hanyou! Well, mortal now! Better late than never I suppose." She said in a joyful voice.

The old miko bowed her head and began to pray. During her prayer Inuyasha let go of the orb of light and it floated over Kagome's heart. It slowly descended into her chest. Kagome's skin turned rosy, her heart started to beat, her chest rose and fell with her first breath. Kaede opened her eyes only to have them overflow with tears. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Am I alive?" She asked.

"_Of course I am! I wouldn't feel this bad if I weren't!"_

"You have been resurrected Lady Kagome! I am so happy that you're back!" Kaede exclaimed.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran into the hut. They stopped only for a mille-second before they pounced on Kagome. There was not a dry eye in the hut. Even Miroku was openly crying. There was something very important missing though.

"Inuyasha, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

As soon as he heard her say his name he shot up.

"I'm right here. I'll always be right here." He said.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

"_He's mortal!"_

She ran into his open arms.

"Why…how…" She started.

"I gave up being a hanyou to be with you." He finished for her.

She hugged him tighter. There was still one question she wanted to ask though.

"Why?" She asked.

He pushed her away slowly and looked into her eyes.

"Because I love you." He stated.

He leaned down and stopped an inch from her lips.

"I'll always love you Kagome."

With that he closed the gap between them and kissed her.



A/N: Okay then! This is my favorite chapter so far! I don't know how I'm going to end it, but I think it will end soon. I don't want it too. This is my first story and I don't want it to end. Oh well, this isn't the end so we don't have to cross that bridge yet. Until next time!


	12. Author's NotePlease Read

Okay guys, here's the deal. I've been thinking about it since I last updated. I'm satisfied with the way my story has ended already; therefore, this is the end. I know I said that it wasn't, but I changed my mind. I didn't want it to end because it was my first story, but sadly, it has. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and everyone that even read it. It means a lot to me that so many people enjoyed it. I got more than twice the reviews I thought I would. Thanks again! Look for more of my stories. I can't say whether they will be Inuyasha fics or Harry Potter fics. I love both. Until my next story!

Fuzzy Ears Fan


End file.
